User talk:Nickolaus Pacione
RE: I appreciate the sharing of your book, although, I'm a little perplexed why you only chose me to do so. Nonetheless, I recommend creating a blog that way your book can reach a broader audience on this site instead of just lil' old me, if that was your intention. Hope this helps! Vngel W (talk) 19:36, June 11, 2018 (UTC) I was sharing the graphic too as The Cabbie Homicide was forerunner of what you became interested in as my roster alumni peaked curiousity of this. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/160440805453586130/ (talk) 19:47, June 11, 2018 (UTC) New Categories Just a heads-up, images shouldn't be categorized. Also you shouldn't create false categories. Here's a listing of viable categories for story pages if you're unsure about what is a functional category and what is against the wiki's site rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, June 14, 2018 (UTC) I was trying to be factial especially with something that's a forerunner. Sorry about that -- if someone wants to creepy pasta the imate that knows abotut a piece introduced in 2002, then asking how did he know about it. Mind if I recommend catagories. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/160440805453586130/ (talk) 00:06, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :You can message an admin if you have category suggestions. All you need are ten or so examples of stories that fit the category. Kust a bit of forewarning though, categories like: "This is Real" and "Scarier than slenderman" are extremely unlikely to be accepted due to their unverifiable/subjective nature. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:10, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Here's the article you can check Cabbie against as this pre-slenderman proto-pasta. The Pattern Of Diagnosis is print-pasta as three friends died under forty years old. One in 2007 about a few months after The Pattern Of Diagnosis was published then two more within 2009-2010, you just cannot make that up. This story's elements are confirmed by the second publisher of the work as Lee of Creative Nonfiction read the story. The nonfiction work can be checked against The Oak Lawn Patch and The Chicago Tribune. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/160440805453586130/ (talk) 00:14, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not questioning the veracity of the story or how it's a 'proto-pasta' (although I would mention stories like Polybius and other campfire tales as being more in keeping with the definition of a creepypasta than a re-telling of a murder from 1993). I'm mentioning that categories like "Scarier than slenderman" are not functional as classifications since the idea of something being scarier than another thing is pretty much a matter of opinion so if you were planning on trying to propose a similar category you could have a little more time to think up more viable categories before messaging an admin with a proposal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:30, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Cabbie is one of those I didn't see the articles for years and wrote it entirely from memory; the pure creepy aspects is the candid dialog of it. Read it back-to-back with The Tell-Tale Heart and you will be going, "Jesus Christ!" There were a few who saw this back to back and the reactions were priceless. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/160440805453586130/ (talk) 00:37, June 15, 2018 (UTC)